The Griffin and the Snake
by VampAmber
Summary: Drew just got the lead in the school play, her boyfriend Garin is incredible, and she's doing great in school. What more could she want? Kayler Trennton, a vampire from an evclave in England comes to school and changes all that, and more.


Author's Notes: Ok, hi… *waves tentatively* This is sorta my second L.J. Smith fic, but the first one was deleted before I ever got the chance to put it up somewhere. Might end up rewriting it from memory. Anyway, it was the first fic I had EVER written, just thought you'd like ta know that. Well, I know that since her books were never too popular to begin with (how is that POSSIBLE?), that not many people will probably read this, but hey, I'd be happy with one review right around now. I swear, this story gets better as it goes on, this is just that good old-fashioned introduction chapter, kay?Anyways, on with the reading. Tell me if you like it, tell me if you hate it, just make sure to TELL ME.

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing concerning L.J. Smith (don't even own her books anymore). But I do own this plot (mostly) and the characters within. I only borrowed L.J. Smith's world to play with it. I promise to not break it, and will return it in good condition. 

#########################################

   Drew woke up that morning with an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Nerves," she said to herself, and grabbed a towel. She headed for the bathroom, and turned on the water for the shower. 

   "But why would you say you loved me, if you did not mean it? Joseph, you must listen to me when I tell you that you were the only one for me, and I could never replace you in my heart. Must you go off to that horrible war, and leave me and your young daughter behind?" Drew recited, trying to get better at saying her lines for the school play. 

   "Getting the lead in the school play, not a very good idea," she muttered as she turned the water off. She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with the towel. She put on her under garments, and started digging through her closet to find something to wear. 

   "Stupid nerves," she said, as that odd feeling reappeared. She picked out a pair of black jeans, and a fuzzy blue sweater. She grabbed her boots as she started pulling on the jeans, hopping around her room because the leg was a bit small. Next came the sweater, which went on easier, and finally, the boots, which she always wore. She put on a quick spray of perfume on her neck, and grabbed her book bag full of last night's homework before rushing downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat before going.

   Munching on a strawberry Pop Tart, she started walking to school. "Wars are never good, dear Katherine. But one day our men will come back to us, and all will be well. You will have your husband, and your son will have a father again. And..." She grimaced as she forgot the line. She pulled the script out of her backpack and started reading to herself. "'And our country will be in peace once again.' Damn, I always forget that line." Grumbling, she put the script back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Locker number 491 was quite a site that morning. Covered in congratulations cards and even a few flowers, it made most of the students passing it stare. Drew just rolled her eyes as she put in the combination and opened it. She jumped back with a shriek when something flew at her from the interior, then laughed at her reaction when she saw it was a balloon that had "Congrats on getting the part girl!" written in bold letters on it. 

   "Do Max, Eva and Lorri never learn? They did this when I got the last part in the last play." She shook her head, and grabbed her books from underneath the balloon's massiveness. Closing her locker, she giggled again as she read the cards. "Woot Drew!" That one was from Eva. "See ya at the Oscars!" That one was, of course, from Lorri. "Open your locker to get your big surprise!" That one was from Max. It figured that he would shove a balloon into her locker. There were about a dozen others, from other friends, but the warning bell rang, making her unable to read them at the moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Kayler Trennton had never liked humans, and being forced into going to one of their schools was the worst. Growing up on the secluded vampire enclave, he had never really had to deal with vermin as often, but here, there was nothing but vermin surrounding him. He could sense a vampire or two, one shifter, and maybe a few witches, but that was about it.

   "Almost frightening, isn't it Kayler?" Asked a voice behind him. He turned to see the only people in this school he knew. A willowy Goth witch by the name of Isis, and a jockey blond vampire by the name of Demitri, who was the one that had spoke. He was a made vampire, but very into the whole teenager social scene. Made over 100 years ago, he still went back to school every few decades or so, just to act as a teenager. He was Demitri Callbridge this time, campus stud, and all around jock. Neck deep in hot little cheerleaders, he never had to look far for his next meal.

   "Isn't the death look an almost obvious cry of 'I'm a witch'?" He asked Isis, still frowning.

   "If they can't see what's right in front of them, it's their fault," Isis replied. "Besides, there're about five other girls in this school, all human, who claim to be witches. It's hard not to laugh whenever they speak of anything even remotely witchcrafty. They mess up simple things, like microscopic finding spells. Almost sad in a way." Busy shaking her head, she almost didn't have the heart to laugh. Almost. The other two chuckled along with her.

   "So, what all is there to do in a place like this? I know there's no clubs, but there has to be one near, right?" Kayler asked, hoping to whatever God that was listening that there would be something for him to do here.

   "A few human clubs, nothing too big. A few towns over there's a Black Iris, but that's about it, as far as I know," Demitri said, shrugging his football linebacker shoulders.

   "Not even the best branch of it, either," Isis said, shrugging her shoulders. "Old abandoned warehouse, actually somewhat boring." She sneered at a locker decorated with a whole bunch of stupid looking cards and flowers and stuff. Kayler and Demitri sneered as well. 

   "Vermin and their stupid bits of stupidity," Demitri said, laughing at his own joke. He had never been the brightest or wittiest vampire. Following his laugh, the last bell rang, signaling the start of classes. "Well, gotta go. Math and stuff. Stupid class," Demitri grunted before running off in the direction of the stairway. 

   "Yeah," Isis said, grabbing her own book bag. "I have history. I don't exactly get why I should be learning human history, but I've still got it." Mumbling a quick spell under her breath, she passed by the locker covered in cutesy things and the three flowers wilted immediately. "By the way, the principle's office is that way," she pointed, showing Kayler where he needed to go.

   He nodded, even though the witch could no longer see him, and started walking in the pointed direction. But he stopped at the locker, curious. He grabbed one of the cards and read the note inside. "Congrats Drewbers, on getting the lead. See you tonight, as always? Love, Garin." He shook his head and laughed. "Looks as if the human girl got lucky." He shook his head again and put the card back. He then jogged towards the principle's office, not wanting to be too late for his appointment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   "Class?" Mrs. Whitmore asked, trying to quiet down her very rowdy room full of seniors. 

   It took a few minutes, but they finally settled down. No one really ever paid much attention in this literature class, because all you had to do was read the books and take the tests, and you'd usually get an A. That's one of the reasons that everybody took the class. Especially seniors.

   "We have a new student, who should be here in any time. His name is Kayler Trennton, and he comes to us from over near England. He... should... be... here..." The teacher said, puzzled that the person in question had yet to show. "Well, I guess he's decided to be fashionably late, then," she said and shrugged. "Take out your books and start reading quietly please?" This was how the class always went. Mrs. Whitmore assigned a book; they read it quietly in class, then had a test a few weeks later. Not that the reading was the only thing going on in class. As long as you did it quietly, she even let you talk among your neighbors.

   "I can't believe he didn't even show up," Drew whispered to Eva.

   "I know, his first day and already he's playing hooky. Very interesting," Eva whispered back. "I wonder if he's cute," she said dreamily, which prompted Drew to groan.

   "You think most guys are cute," Drew said, still quietly.

   "Oh, you would too if Griffin didn't have his frickin' talons in you so tightly," Eva said, rolling her eyes.

   "I really do wish you'd quit calling him Griffin, instead of Garin. He doesn't look that much like a griffin," Drew said, even though she actually agreed with her friend. Her boyfriend, Garin, did in fact look as if a griffin had been turned into a human. His shaggy looking brown hair fell over his golden yellow eyes, and his teeth looked pointed even though they weren't. All he needed was a beak and a tail, and he'd look like the legendary half eagle/half lion creature.

   "Fine, fine, whatever you say. But he does look like one," Eva said, going back to her book.

   Drew rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Ten minutes before the bell was to ring, in sauntered a guy who was obviously the missing Kayler. Everybody put down their books in curiosity as he walked in. With his reddish brown hair and his tall, lean figure, he really drew your attention. That, and he seemed to almost radiate menace and disdain. He walked as if he couldn't care less that he was forty minutes late, and Drew couldn't tear her eyes from him. There was something about this boy...

   "Class, as I had said earlier," Mrs. Whitmore said, not even needing to get the classes' attention. "This is the new student, Kayler Trennton. Welcome to the class, Kayler. We're in the middle of Tolkien's trilogy, The Lord of the Rings. I'll make sure you have a book by tomorrow. You can take that seat in the back," Mrs. Whitmore said, not noticing that every single student was staring at this boy with something very close to awe. He either didn't notice, or didn't care, as he walked down the aisle and took the empty seat behind Drew.

   Drew's neck hair seemed to stand on end. It felt as if someone had added extra electricity to the room, but she could not figure out why. She tried to go back to her book, but only was able to stare at the same page until the bell rang. She grabbed her book bag and made a break for the door as if her life depended on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Kayler was bored out of his mind, and it was only third period. First period had been very interesting, though. He had arrived at his class late, because the balding human principle had not stopped talking until Kayler had actually stood up and said "I should be going to class now." 

   He had had enough about hearing of all the great achievements that this school had achieved. Who cared if the football team was some sort of champion for the past six years?  

   But when he had gotten to his literature class, he had felt something, something he just couldn't seem to explain. And it was all coming from some little human girl. She was nothing special, unlike the blonde cheerleader who was sitting in front of him now. She had only been a brunette little girl, the kind of girl he ordinarily didn't even notice, but there had been something about her...

   But he shouldn't be thinking about her. Stuff like that was one of the reason's he was here in the first place, and not back at the enclave where he belonged. It had all been his sister's fault.

   His sister was four years older than him, but still was no where near as smart. At least, that's what Kayler had always figured. After all, why else would she have chosen to leave the enclave to live with vermin?

   He had been about fifteen when his sister had left to go to a human institution that was called college. Higher education, hah, is what all the elders thought. But they let her go anyway, because living with vermin usually taught a person to appreciate the enclave more. But Wren was different. Unlike the others that had left before, she cut off contact with her family, and never came back. 

   Two years later, she was found, but it was by the council. She had broken the two most basic Night World laws: never tell a human about the Night World, and... Never fall in love with a human.

   "No! Don't hurt Nathaniel! He did nothing! We're SOULMATES!" He could still remember her screams. Soulmates? Hah. The soulmate principle was just a load of crap. Two souls, bound by fate, destined to love each other until the end of time. Not very likely. 

   They were both killed, of course. The council would have it no other way. Burned, tied to wooden poles. With their last amount of strength, they gripped hands. They had been fused that way, at least until they had turned to ash completely.

   He refused to cry over his sister's stupidity, but the tear was still threatening. He steeled himself against emotion, and after a few seconds, the unfallen tear dissolved into nothingness. 

   The bell rang, and caused him to come back to reality. Fourth period. It was history class. He wondered if it was the same one Isis had been complaining about earlier. He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his backpack. At least lunch was next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   "Hiya Drewbers," Garin said to Drew as she entered the classroom. This was the only class they shared, and Garin was taking advantage of that to congratulate her. 

   "Hey Garin. We still going to that club tonight?" Drew asked, hugging him.

   "Of course hun," he replied, hugging her back. 

   Drew was about to say something, when she suddenly froze. She didn't know why, until she saw who had just walked into the room. It was Kayler, the new guy who almost missed first period.

   "You OK, Drew?" Lorri asked, wondering why her friend had just frozen completely.

   Drew shook her head, as if trying to get rid of something, then stuttered, "N-n-no. I'm good." But she didn't look it. Something about that new boy had shaken her, and for the life of her, she couldn't tell what it was. She wasn't Eva, who thought all guys were cute missions, something to try and conquer. Even if she did feel that way, this boy wasn't the kind she went after. She never did go for that whole long-black-hair-lanky-body-looks-like-they-should-be-in-a-band thing, especially one that looked as if he belonged in a prison or at least juvie.

   She was drawn out of her thoughts when she thought she heard something. But what she thought she heard had to be wrong. Because she just thought she heard her boyfriend growl at the new boy. But that wasn't possible, wasn't likely. Must be hearing things.

   The bell rang, and the teacher, Mr. Reynolds, got the attention of the class. Once again, it was time for introductions. "Class? This is our new student, Kayler Trennton. Make him welcome. Kayler, you can sit there," he pointed at an empty seat, "next to Garin Leo." Kayler nodded, and sat down.

   "Kayler, is it?" Garin asked him, in a voice that seemed to bristle, something which only Drew seemed to notice. "Kayler Trennton?"

   Kayler nodded. "Yeah? So?" He said, as if he didn't care, which he didn't. He was given a knowing look, and instantly, Kayler knew. This shaggy-haired boy was a 'shifter. It was hard to not see it. If Kayler couldn't have figured it out from the growl, the feline-ish eyes would've given it away rather quickly. And from the name, this Garin person must be a lion 'shifter. It figured, Kayler thought, stuck next to a frickin' territorial cat for the school year.

   Still looking him over like a piece of meat, Garin grunted. "Just wondering, is all," he said slowly. Turning his attention back to Drew, he started back in on their conversation about going clubbing that night.

   "You still haven't told me what this Black Iris place is like, Garin," Drew said, wishing her boyfriend would quit being so secretive. Kayler's attention was immediately drawn to the conversation. 

   "Shh," Garin said, not wanting anybody to hear. "You'll just see, okay?"

   "Okay, fine, be secretive then," she said, faking a pout. But where Garin would have normally laughed, he just nodded and his attention went back to the front of the class room. This only severed to confuse Drew more. Was it that new guy? Before he had showed up, Garin had been acting normal, but now... No, you can't blame everything on that Kayler guy, Drew told herself. She decided to follow Garin's idea, and put her attention forward, to the teacher and the blackboard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   'So, he's taking the vermin to a Black Iris club?' Kayler thought, trying his hardest to smirk. 'The little vermin deserves it.' He kept trying to smirk, but it just wouldn't come. 

   'Damnit! Don't tell me you're feeling sorry for the human!' He yelled at himself. 'No way! No! Hell no!' But every time he tried to deny it, he knew he was wrong. 

   Finally, he gave up his inner argument. 'Ok, maybe you do feel sorry for her. Doesn't mean you have to do anything about it. Go to Black Iris, watch, maybe then you'll feel better.' The smirk came then. 

   He looked back at the blackboard, trying t pay at least a little attention to the lesson. But without realizing it, his eyes kept wandering slightly, back over to the girl.

   'Tonight, whatever this infatuation is, it'll be gone,' he thought. The smirk left then, and wouldn't come back, no matter how hard he tried. 


End file.
